


An Understanding

by wesawbears



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation between Kevin and Wymack when Kevin finally gives him the letter and tells him the truth in The King's Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Understanding

Kevin steeled himself against the doorframe, swallowing around his growing nausea at the prospect of this conversation. He couldn’t wait long; the door was open and just standing there would seem creepy and suspicious. He ran his thumb over the worn letter he held in his palm, trying to draw strength from it the same way he had the night he left Evermore for good. Unfortunately, today it wasn’t doing much for his nerves.

“What do you need, kid?”

He shook himself out of his reverie and thought he was successful wiping his face clean of emotion, but clearly he wasn’t from the way Coach’s face fell.

“What is it? Which idiot do I have to kill?”

“No one. I just need to talk to you.”

Wymack gestured to the chair by his desk while Kevin closed the door. 

Once he was in the office, they sat there in silence for almost a whole minute before Wymack finally broke it with, “Look, whatever happened, it’ll be worse if you don’t tell me. And if it’s Riko, I need to know.”

“It’s not Riko.”

They sat there for another 30 seconds before Coach Wymack scrubbed a hand down his face and leaned back in his chair. “I can wait you out if I have to.”

Kevin swallowed, even though his throat was dry and pushed the letter across the desk into Wymack’s hands. He looked down at his lap, not wanting to see Coach’s face as he realized the truth. _When he realizes he doesn’t want a coward like you._

“What is this?” Wymack finally asked in a hoarse whisper. When Kevin looked at his face, his perpetual furrow was gone in place of raw emotion. “Who sent it? Is this a joke?”

“I don’t exactly have a sense of humor, so if it was a joke, would I really be the one to give it to you?” _Don’t let them see that you’re scared._

“Where did you find this?

“Neil gave it to me. It was in one of my books at Evermore.”

“In one of your…” he went still. “How long have you had this?”

_Coward coward coward._ “I found it my senior year of high school. It’s the reason I came here when Riko broke my hand.”

Coach pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. “So you knew. And you didn’t think it was important?”

“No.” Kevin had never been the one to make things better. 

Wymack went still. “Then why is it important now?”

“Because I’m going to tell the press to get them away from Neil. I just figured you should find out from me.”

“You figured…” Coach sighed, “You’re a cold son of a bitch, you know that?”

Kevin looked down again. “Yes.”

After another awkward silence, Kevin coughed and said “I understand if this...changes things. And if you wanted me to transfer next season.” _You don’t belong anywhere._

“Do you still want to be here?”

“Yes,” Kevin whispered through what felt like shards of glass in his throat.

“Then you’re still a fox. If I haven’t given up on the rest of them by now, I won’t give up on you.”

Kevin felt like his chest was caving in. “I’m sorry.”

“Christ, kid…” 

“I’m trying.” It came out without Kevin intending it to, and what was stranger was the fact that for the first time, it felt like he meant it.

Coach sighed again. “I’m not saying that it isn’t going to take some time to get used to. And I know I’m not...good at this either. But if you need something...or if you want to try…” he couldn’t say being a family, the words were too broken for both of them, “I’m here. And I’m always going to be here.”

Kevin still felt like he couldn’t breathe, but managed to choke out an “I will be too.” If you’re alive.

Coach nodded as Kevin stood up. He paused at the door to say “thank you” before booking it out to the car. Neil looked like he wanted to say something, but Kevin was too exhausted to deal with him. Once he left, Kevin curled up in the car seat and cried the same way he had when he was ten years old and realized he was alone.

_“He was lost, he was lost, he was found”- Nora Sakavic_


End file.
